


Blackmail

by Faitour



Series: The Forbidden Fruit & Sequel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drapple, Gen, more stand-alone epilogue than sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faitour/pseuds/Faitour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe and Goyle attempt blackmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.Net

A photograph lands on Draco's Transfiguration notes - a rather revealing photograph of a nude young man and an apple core, his breath rising and falling in sleep.

When a startled Draco looks up, he sees his friends/cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle standing over him.

"I'm trying to work," he grits out. "Go away before I hex you."

But the gentlemen, and I use the word quite loosely, move only to cross their arms in a slightly menacing fashion.

"We don't like the way you've been treating us. Forcing us to Polyjuice into little girls. Make us do it again and this picture gets put up all over the castle," Crabbe tells him.

Draco doesn't look scared one bit, and lets them know that he would be surprised if either one of them could accomplish it.

"We'll just see," Goyle replies, and the two troll-like boys lumber off.

"So. How do we this?" Goyle asks, completely at a loss.

"We - I don't know. Ask that mudblood, Granger."

"Dude, no."

"We still have more Polyjuice-" Crabbe starts before his companion cuts in with, "I will not become some ickle firstie again, or a Gryffindor."

"How about..." and they continue on in that sort of fashion.

Draco is soaking in the Prefect's Bath as he ponders his predicament.

He can't let them share that picture with the rest of the castle, Merlin's balls no, but the blond isn't so sure that they could even manage to multiply or enlarge it.

But just then… he has a plan.

"Dude, where's our picture?" one boy says to the other, and it doesn't really matter which said it to whom.

Just then a cackle is heard from behind them, and they slowly turn around to the sight of their master/nemesis Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Drats!" is their main response.

"See, men, I swiped it while you were off plotting. Now, drink this ickle firstie Gryffindor Polyjuice Potion and get to the corridor before my father hears about this."

Reluctantly, the would-be blackmailers take the vials offered to them and leave the room.

When Draco is sufficiently sure that they are far, far away, he opens up the secret compartment in his chest to add the newly acquired picture to his Green Apple Shrine.


End file.
